Track circuits for railroad tracks require electrical conductor wires or cables connected to the rails or extending between the rails. Such conductors are used for a variety of switching, signaling or power purposes. The conductors if not secured properly may tend to flop loose, and if not secured or stowed properly the conductor may be caught on something and ripped loose. Accordingly the conductor should be secured or stowed neatly with respect to the edge of the base of the rail. This is particularly true where the conductor changes direction to pass under the rail. The bend of the conductor around the edge of the base of the rail should be as close as possible to the edge and not project or loop needlessly beyond the edge.
A clip known as a perpendicular clip in the form of a U-shape spring clip with each leg one above and one below the base, has been provided, each leg having an outwardly extended U-shape section. Such sections capture the conductor between the section and the rail base both above and below the base. In this manner the conductor may be folded tightly around the longitudinal edge of the base and secured by the clip.
The clip is designed to be hammered into place over the conductor and to facilitate the gripping of the rail the legs of the clip are provided with sharp struck pointed tangs or prongs. Such clips are difficult to install particularly for heavier rail which is widely used today.
It has been discovered that such sharp pointed tangs or barbs could form a small transverse scratch on the rail during installation which could be deleterious to some rails because of notch sensitivity. It was also discovered that when installed such sharp pointed barbs, providing point contact, did not provide adequate holding power or gripping to keep the clip and thus the conductor in place.
Accordingly there is a need for such a perpendicular clip which will not scratch or mar the rail when installed, which is easier to install, and which has significantly better holding or gripping power.